Best Friend's Brother
by Pouncing Kitty
Summary: Inuyasha is dropped off on kagome's side of the well, as kids they become great friends, the someone else comes into the picture... Together they have many adventures!
1. Chapter 1: The Dropping

**_My Best Friend's Brother_**

Chapter 1: The Dropping

She was running through the woods, sweating. She heard the yells of the villages chasing behind her. She looked behind her; she saw the light of the torches. They were gaining on her.

Finally, she looked down at the child in her arms. A single tear rolled down her left cheek, falling onto the baby's nose. He opened his eyes. Light golden orbs stared at her. She smiled.

Through her tears she saw a well across a meadow, quickly she ran over to it. More tears rushing down her face.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered. She kissed his forehead and dropped him into the well. 'It's the only way he'll be safe' she thought right before a knife stabbed through her heart, breaking it in half…


	2. Chapter 2: The Pick-Up

Chapter 2: The Pick-up

Kagome was playing with her new little brother, Souta, in the kitchen. Her mother was cooking.

"Kagome, I think you will be a great mom someday."

"Really, you think so mommy?"

"Of Corse I do pumpkin. You never let go of Souta ever since he was born!"

"That's 'cause I love him mommy, he's my little brother."

"Yes he is, but, I think right now he needs to be put down for a nap, don't you think?"

"Yea ill go do it."

"Ok, Dear."

Kagome walked to Souta's room and lowered him down in bed, giving him a peck on his cheek. "Goodnight, little brother."

Kagome walked to the front door and grabbed her jacket. "Mommy I'm going to go outside for a little bit!" she yelled.

"Ok Honey, but be safe don't talk to strangers, and don't go too far!"

"I won't." she walked out into the yard. She saw her cat Buyo.

"BUYO!" she yelled and ran across the yard, chasing the cat, until it ran into the shrine of the Bone Eaters Well. "Buyo, get out of there!" 'Hmm it's not too far away from the house, I guess I can just go over there just to get him. She looked behind her to see if her mother was watching. Then, he sprinted through the field and into the shrine. She tripped on a loose nail and fell right on top of the cat.

"Oww!" she said as she picked up Buyo and shooed her out of the shrine.

_Sniffle_

Kagome stilled. Slowly, she turned around. "Who's there?" she asked. She slowly walked towards the well. She bent over and looked in. Inside there was a boy about her age with white hair and light golden eyes stared back at her.

She gasped. "Hello, who are you?"

"My names InuYasha" the little boy said.

"Hi, my name's Kagome. You need some help outta' there?"

"Yea"

"Ok here." Kagome leaned a little in more and put her arms out. "Grab my hands." He grabbed them. Kagome Gently pulled him up.

"Are you ok? How long have you been in there?"

"I'm fine, and I just woke up to the sound of a voice"

"Oh, well-"Kagome!"

"Oh uh, I gotta' go, see you later InuYasha!" she said as she ran off.

InuYasha watched her leave. 'Where am I' he thought. He walked off to the woods, ill just wait for er to come back out.

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**_My Best Friend's Brother_**

**_Chapter 3: Answers and Best Friends_**

InuYasha was walking through the woods. 'I'm hungry' he thought. He looked around, all he heard was squirrels. 'Where can I guy get some food around here' He zoomed in on his youkie senses, he smelled something with spice, meat, and steam.

"Mmm" he said, "That smells good" he followed the trail of the scent. He went back the way he came to a small shrine. He fumbled with the strange door. 'Interesting' the thought 'though it is pretty annoying' He finally got bored with it and just punched the glass of the sliding door and walked in.

OoOoOoO

She heard the crash, she froze, looked all around her. Nothing. 'It had to be from the kitchen' she thought. She went to the closet and grabbed the baseball bat. Slowly, she walked towards the kitchen, one slow step at a time. She hid behind a wall. And listened, she heard a soft rustling and quickly turned around "HA!" she yelled.

All she saw was an innocent little boy with white air and golden eyes, with a bowl of ramen in his hands.

"Oh." Was all she said. 'OMYFREAKINGODTHEREISAYOUKIEINMYKITCHEN!' was all her mind thought over, and over again.

After a few moments she finally said "Why, hello there, what's your name?"

"My name's InuYasha.", said his soft voice. He looked down at the unopened Ramen. "Can you open this?" he asked.

"Why sure I can." She answered. "Are you a friend of Kagome's?" she asked.

'Kagome?' he thought 'does she mean that girl?' "Yes" he answered.

"Oh well I sent her off to preschool" she answered. "I guess you're not in, oh!" she reached down and held his chin. "Why you're a mess! We need to get you cleaned up, Come with me." She said as she led him upstairs.

OoOoOoO

"Kagome, where have you been?" said Yuka. "School starts in like, three minutes."

"Sorry someo-something popped up" she answered.

"Well come on!" she said as she pulled Kagome into the school doors, right into Eri and Ayumi.

"Kagome" said Eri, "There you are, c'mon we'll be late!"

After school little Kagome was saying goodbye to her friends. "Bye Eri, bye Yuka, bye Ayumi!" she yelled as she boarded the bus.

On the way home Kagome was deep in thought. 'I wonder if InuYasha is still there? Why did he look so strange, and why was he in our well?' she kept coming up with questions until someone came up and sat beside her.

"Hey Kagome"

She looked up to find Hojo sitting beside her. "Hi Hojo." She said, "What's up?"

"Sorry to interrupt" he answered "But I was wondering if I could come over to your house today?"

"Oh, sorry but you can't, my grandpa is coming home from the hospital today"

"What happened, is he ok?"

"Yea he's ok, he just sprained his back from falling off his step-stool"

"Oh, sorry to hear about that, maybe another time then?"

"Definitely." She said just as the bus pulled up to her house.

"Bye Hojo" she said as she got up and hopped off the bus.

She ran to the shrine as the bus drove by. She walked in and put her yellow bag down by the door. She walked in the kitchen "Mommy?" she yelled.

"In Here!" she heard. She followed the sound of her mother's voice into the living room. She saw a boy with long silver hair watching the TV. "I found him just wondering around; apparently he's a friend of yours?"

"Yeah." She answered. "C'mon InuYasha lets go to my room." She took InuYasha's hand and led him upstairs to her room. "I have some questions for you."

She closed the door and sat on the bed beside him. "What do you want to know?"

"First, Why do you not look like everybody else?" she asked with curious eyes.

"I think my mommy told me that I'm a Hanyou, that might be the reason."

"Oh." She said "What was your mommy like?"

"She was really nice, she has long, black hair, brown eyes and very pretty. Her name's Izayoi."

"That's a pretty name, she seems nice." Said Kagome. "Ok, another question, what's a Hanyou?

"A Hanyou is a cross between human and Youkie." He answered.

"Ok, and can I call you Yasha, your name is just way too hard to say."

"No."

"Ok Yasha."

"Ugg" Kagome laghed.

"Ok how did you get into that well?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, all I remember is going to sleep and waking up In the well."

"Ok, well that's all I need to know." Kagome said "How 'bout we be best friends?"

"Sure." InuYasha answered.

"Ok Yasha how about you stay at my house tonight?"

And a friendship was born…

**END CHAPTER**

**Pk: **Ok that's it for this chapter!

(Inu cast cheers)

**Kagome**: Shessomaru and InuYasha are still fighting

**Pk**: (sigh) ok who wants to do the sneak peek into the next chapter?

**Shippo**: Can I do it?

**Pk**: Sure you can Kit (Crash) Hey, don't break my frying pan! (Runs off stage)

**Shippo**: Chapter 4: New Pet! Kagome finds a pet off the street and takes him i


	4. Chapter 4: New Pet

_**Best Friend's Brother**_

**Chapter 4: New Pet**  
**Pk**: Were Back!  
**Inu**: Took long enough, u had us waiting FOREVER i need some action.  
**PK**: Sorry Guys, i had a little trouble...  
**Inu**: Fighting Demons?  
**Pk**: No, i'm only 12! Not with these flabby arms.  
**Kagome**: InuYasha? How could you think that! Do you want her to die- wait don't answer that...  
**Inu**: I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE DOES!  
**Pk**: Guys right here...  
**Kagome**: INUYASHA, SIT BOY!  
(thump)  
**PK**: Thank you kagome, just for that, you can write the next chapter.  
**Kagome**: Yay! (InuYasha mumbles and walks out of the room)

**2 Years Later...**

"Yasha, you should let me do your hair."  
"Hell no" he answered "I aint' gonna have it up in some girly way."  
"Awwww, why not" said 8-year-old Kagome. "It'll look cute!"  
"NO."  
"Ugg Fine, but don't complain to me when you get split ends or LICE."  
"I aint getting that stuff, i've got perfect hair!"  
"ok, ok, c'mon we have to go to school."  
Kagome and InuYasha walked outside to their bus stop and waited for the bus to come.  
"Yasha did you get your lunch?" asked Kagome  
"Ah, No, i'll go get it." InuYasha ran into the house to go get his lunch, just when the school bus pulled up.  
"C'mon Yasha!" Yelled Kagome. When Kagome took a seat, the doors closed and the bus pulled off.  
InuYasha came running out the door with his lunch. "Shit." he said and he ran after the bus. He easily caught up to it and jumped on top of it, all the way to the school.  
Kagome got off the bus and ran torwards the school 'I hope he'll make it' she thought. Then, all of a sudden someone jumped in front of her.  
"Hey Kagome." he said  
"Yasha!" she answered, "Don't scare me like that!"  
"Heh, sorr-"Kagome!"  
Kagome and InuYasha looked over by the bike racks. There, she saw her friends.  
"Hey Guys." said Kagome as she walked over there, InuYasha following.  
Riiiiinnnnnnggggg  
"Uh-oh" said Yuka, "We'd better go." Then, they all walked inside.  
OoOoOoO  
After school Kagome and InuYasha boarded the bus and took a seat in the very back of the bus.  
"What do you think were havin' for dinner tonight?" asked InuYasha "I was thinking Ramen."  
"Yasha, you always have Ramen." answered Kagome. "And I think mom said were having Chicken Alfredo."  
"What's that?"  
"Trust me it's yummy!"  
"Oh, ok"  
When they got to the house they put their stuff in the corner by the door. "Mom?" said Kagome, "Can me and Yasha go outside."  
A voice came out from the living room. "Sure Honey." she said "And don't go too far."  
"We won't." answered Kagome.  
They ran outside into the new summer air. "Race you to the forest." said InuYasha.  
"Your on." said Kagome, and they ran to the edge of the forest. Of course InuYasha won.  
"YESS!" yelled InuYasha.  
Kagome crossed her arms, "Aww, no fair, you have youkie powers." she pouted.  
"Ok Fine i'll give you a head start." he answered, and Kagome was off.  
"HEY, No fair!" InuYasha said and he ran through the forest after her, kagome laughing.  
Something caught her attention and she stopped instantly. InuYasha stopped behind her. "What's wrong Kagome?"  
"Look." she said as she pointed to a little fox with reddish hair, and a furry tail, looking up at her with curious green eyes.  
"Aww, he's so cute!" Kagome sqeaked. InuYasha held his ears and the fox kit twitched his tail. "Come here little guy." said kagome as she sqatted down and held out her hand.  
The kit stalked slowly to her hand and sniffed it, then instantly jumped to her shoulder. "Aww, c'mon lets go take you to my mom."  
When they got to her house she went into the living room to her mom. "Mom, look what i found" said Kagome, "Can i keep him, Please!" and she made puppy dog eyes.  
"No."  
"Why?" Kagome whined.  
"Becaude I said so, I already have to put up with InuYasha!" she answered, InuYasha whined.  
"Now I don't want to put up with you!" The kit hid it's face into Kagome's shirt.  
"But Mo- "I SAID NO KAGOME! THE ONLY REASON I PUT UP WITH YOU IS BECAUSE OF YOUR DAD!"  
"Mom." whispered kagome as a tear slid down kagome's cheek. InuYasha started growling.  
"NOW GET OUT, IM TIRED OF BEING NICE TO YOU! AND TAKE THAT DOG WITH YOU!" InuYasha showed his fangs now, and Kagome ran out side, more tears slideing down her face, InuYasha following her.  
Kagome ran and sat in the forest, leaning on the tree, still crying. InuYashasat beside her and hugged her tightly, kagome stuffed her face into his shirt. The Kit hugged her too, "It's Ok Kagome." he said.  
Kagome looked at her shoulder, and snffed "Did you just talk?" he nodded his head. "I'm Shippo."  
Kagome hugged him, "Shippo" she whispered. And together they hugged each other.  
**OoOoOoO**  
Kagome's mom looked at a miror. 'I had to do that' she thought 'I didnt want her to see this'  
Then she took a gun to her head and squeezed the trigger. Quiet enough so nobody could here it but her.  
**END CHAPTER**

**Pk**: That was so sad, look Kagome you make me cry  
**Kagome**: Sorry PK but, Naraku took the computer  
**PK**:What?  
**Naraku:** KuKuKukuKu  
**InuYasha**: NARAKU! (chases Naraku around stage)  
**PK**: Were experiencing technical difficulties, w'ell be back later


End file.
